What is it with that boy?
by pbakiba
Summary: What happens when a girl joins the team to swim? Will there be something going on between her and someone else? MakotoxOC Maybe a slight GouxHaru Rated T for language in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello everyone! This is my first Free! fanfic ever and its probably gonna suck so im sorry if it does and I hope to get better and get reviews so I can improve.**

**I would like to dedicate this first chapter to Kitty Kat Yuki and her fanfic Her Promise as it inspired me to write this. Go read it yourself, its really good :D**

Chapter 1: New school, new people.

Well, hi. Im Toriko Suzaku but my friends call me To-chan. Im a girl with a boyish name, so I often get mistaken for a boy. I've learned to deal with it so its not such a bother anymore.

Today is my fourth day of school at Iwatobi Highschool. I just moved back from studying abroad in Sweden.

But now I havet o wake up.

…^-^…

"Mom! What time is it?" I yelled tiredly downstairs, slowly getting up out of bed and stretched myself, my back cracking a bit from sleeping completly wrong.

"Its 7:30 hunny!" My mom answered me a few moments later.

7:30? My eyes widened, I froze completly and just stared at the wall.

"Oh crap! Im late! " I yelled to myself and hurried to get dressed. My schooluniform was lazily thrown over my deskchair and I grabbed the light brown skirt and pulled on it, hooking it on the side before I realised I hadnt changed out of my pyjamas.

"Oh come on!" I threw my hands up in the air and pulled my pj's off, throwing them on the bed, grabbing my white button-up shirt, buttoning it up all the way except the last button.

I pulled on my light gray sweater and started to scavange my dresser for a pair of socks. The only pair I managed to find was a pair of black thigh high socks. I sighed and put them on before running down into the kitchen where my mom has begun to cook. "Whats the hurry, dear? You start at 9 today. Right?"

I took a piece of toast and started to put my shoes on before hearing her. "9…right….I start at 9 today."

I sighed slightly and kicked my shoe off before placing my bag by the door, walking back to the kitchentable and sitting down, eating my toast. "Where's dad?" I asked my mom while taking a small bite of my toast.

"I dont know. He wasnt home when I got up. He must've gone to work early again." My mom answered me.

I looked over to the clock. 7:40. Time was going so slow. Maybe I should leave early to see if the school had a swimclub, I thought to myself. I looked over to my mother and did the best puppyeyes ever. "Mom? Can I join the swimmingteam?"

"Why would you want that Su-chan? Didnt you say you were gonna quit swimming?" I pouted at her answer and took another bite of my toast, finishing it quickly. "Yes I did." I said before walking to the hall.

I sat down, grabbing my shoes, hearing a rumbling sound from outside. Rain. "Better grab my umbrella then." I thought.

After getting ready to leave my mother patted my shoulder and held out a box for me. "Lunch. And you rbow." She smiled at me with that motherly smile. I love my mom. She's the best.

I gave her a huge hug before opening the door to see rain. Pouring rain. So much of it.

…^-^…

As I got to school, ten minutes later, I changed my shoes and placed my umbrella in the rack in the entrance.

My eyes were down on the floor as I walked around on the second floor, looking for my classroom, not looking ahead of myself as I bumped into someone, dropping all of my things on the floor. "Oh, im so sooo…" I gazed up to see who I bumped into, only to get cut off by the most wonderful smile in the whole world.

"Um…uh…sorry.." I backed up slightly, kneeling down to grab my stuff as my face heated up, my cheeks turning a light pink. "Its no problem at all. I should also apologize." That voice, its like my ears had just heard the most wonderful, soothing music of all time.

"Im Makoto." He kneeled down infront of me and heleds me pick up my books and pens before standing up, handing me my cellphone.

My face turned a darker shade of red as I look up at him, moving a few strands of hair from my face, putting them behind my ear. "Suzaku.." I said weakly in response before taking my cellphone and shoving it into my bag.

I flattened my skirt and shirt before looking up into his eyes. Oh my god, those eyes.

He just smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Im sorry for bumping into you." He said before walking past me.

…^-^…

As school ended, I packed my things and hurried out to the pool to see if anyone was there.

Empty. Noone. Noone had shown up yet and I slid down the wall, sighing. "Figures." I said to myself.

Then I heard voices, laughing. "Huh?" I stood up and surveyed around to see four boys coming out from one of the rooms in their white and lightblue uniforms. A short blonde boy came out first, walking backwards with his arms stretched out, looking like he was explaning something.

After him came a darkblue haired boy, he pushed his glasses further up on his nose and seemed really annoyed for some reason.

Then, a tall blackhaired boy came out, completly silent, only looking at the water, his eyes shining full of desire.

Then comes Makoto. Wait…Makoto? He's in the swimteam?

My mouth popped open and I simply stared at Makoto as he towered over the other three members of the club, still wearing that smile.

"Hey! Come on! You need to atleast pick up your clothes! Nagisa-kun! Haru-senpai! " A girls voice was heard from inside the room where they came out.

"Ah! Sorry, Gou-chan." The blonde answered.

"So, this is the swim team, huh. There is Makoto. Are these the only members?" I say aloud, realising it too late.

Everyone turned their heads towards me and just stared. My face turned bright red and I started to run towards the exit before feeling someone grab a hold of my shoulders.

"Suzaku-san? What are you doing here?" Makoto asked, looking a little confused. I opened my mouth to answer him but all I felt was my throat closing up, my legs feeling weak from his touch for some reason.

"Come on, lets sit you down." He said to me, leading me towards the benches. I nodded to him as an answer and held his jacket for support. What is happening to me, I thought. My stomach started to feel all fluttery as I sat down, placing my bag next to me.

Moments later, a jacket came flying infront of me, landing by my feet and I looked up to see the blackhaired boy almost completly naked, except his swimtrunks. He took a stance on the board and jumped in. It was beautiful to watch him dive into that water.

"Get to practising! Dont sit and oogle a girl!" The girl yelled, who I learned whose name was Gou. Though the boys seemed to tease her since she had a boyish name. I giggled a little and placed a hand infront of my mouth, trying to stiffle it so noone heard.

"So, whats your name then?" Gou sat down next to me placing her hands on her knees.

"Im Suzaku." I made eyecontact with her for a few moments before looking away. "I know I have a boyish name. Please dont say anything about it. Even though your name is Gou." I laughed slightly to myself, looking away from her again.

We looked at the boys swim back and forth in the pool. Makotos backstrokes looked beautiful. I had never seen anyone swim like that.

"Why are you here Suzaku-san? Did you want something?" He redhead asked me suddenly. "Did you want to join us?"

I placed my eyes on her, taking her hands nodding. "Very much!"

…^-^…

**Authors Note: Okay…so….I know its bad, nothing really happens but we get to see Suzaku and the swimteam atleast! **

**Please review and give criticism. I would mean everything to meto get review as this is my first published fanfic.**

**Thank you! **

**PBAkiba**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A stupid thing to a prefect guy

Time flew by as I watched the team practise. The blonde, Nagisa was as bubbly as ever I got explained to me. He was quite fun to be around, though he could get kinda weird sometimes.

Haruka, the blackhaired boy didnt really talk much as he kept to the water most of the time. Nagisa told me about how he always said "I only swim free". He was a really nice guy, though from the small conversations I had with him.

Then there was Rei. All I heard him talking about was how he only swim butterfly as it was beautiful. And because he sank everytime he tried any other stroke. "Tell me Rei, why did you join the swimteam?" I asked as he got out of the pool and over to the benches to get his towel.

"I used to be on the trackteam, but then I saw Haruka-senpai swim when we had joint practise against Samezuka Academy. It was beautiful." He said, drying off himself.

I nodded in response and gazed across the pool again. It was Makotos turn to swim. He jumped in the water, placed his feet on the wall and grabbing a hold of the bars on the block. Gou took the whistle around her neck in her right hand. "Ready." Makoto prepared himself to start. "Go!" Gou blew her whistle and Makoto kicked off the wall, letting go of the bars and stretched himself out as much as he could.

…**^-^…**

He dove into the water, hands first and after a few seconds he came up to the surface and started to rotate his arms backwards, moving faster and faster across the water.

"Wow! Makoto's good!" I had never seen anyone swim like that before and it amazed me. Standing up, I walked to the block and kept my eyes on Makoto.

He was in the turn, turning his body around, flipping in the water and kicking off from the wall.

I could do nothing but stare. My mouth was open, my eyes wide. "Wow.." I said,

As he came into the last meters, I backed up to not get water on me. Makoto stood on the bottom, took off his goggles and cap and dove under the water towards the ladder.

Gou walked up to him with a towel, he thanked her as he took it and I still stared at him. He wasnt muscular but he was fit, his swimwear, green stripes adorning the sides from his hip to his feet on both sides.

The water on his torso seemed to shine. I shook my head and closed my mouth before walking up to him, taking his hand. "That was really cool! Could you teach me to swim like that?" I asked frantically while jumping up and down.

Makoto just smiled with his eyes closed and I completly melted on the inside. I would never get tired of his smile.

"Sure, why not? When do you wanna start?" He asked me while drying his hair abit.

"Well, I was gonna go to the pool in town after school, so I have my swimsuit with me. If its okay that we start now?" My face heated up abit as I looked down at the ground.

Maybe I had rushed into this a bit much. Makoto laughed slightly before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Go get changed and we'll start." I looked up and into his eyes with the biggest smile I had ever worn on my face. "Thank you so much!"

"Then you need to fill out a member application form tomorrow." Gou said as she came up next to me. I nodded, walking to my bag and pulling out my swimsuit.

…**^-^…**

A few minutes later I emerged from the lockerroom, adorning my darkblue swimsuit with a small wing imprinted on my chest. It was a normal swimsuit, nothing fancy. I had kept my button-up on after changing as it was still a bit cold for being early summer.

"You look so cute Suza-chan!" Nagisa came jumping over to me and gave me a hug. Slightly startled, I gave him a pat on the back before letting me go.

I made my way to the benches again, took of my shirt and grabbed my cap and goggles. I bunched up my hair and put on the cap, walking up to Makoto at the same time.

"We'll be leaving now." Gou said to us. Haruka, Nagisa, Rei and Gou all waved to us and exited the poolarea before I had the chance to say anything.

"Wh..what? You're gonna leave us?" My voice quivered as if I was going to cry.

"Its okay, I dont bite." The brunettes voice was soothing, once again, my cheeks flushing. What was this feeling?

He led me to the block and stood up. "Okay, well, for starters, you have to be in the water when you start." He took a step out from the edge and dove into the water feet first. The water splashed all over, covering my legs and stomach.

"Oi! Cant you be a bit more careful?" I shout at Makoto, slightly shivering from the cold water. He answered me with that smile again.

…**^-^…**

About two hours later me and Makoto climbed out of the pool and went to get our towels. "This was fun. I cant thank you enough, Makoto-senpai." I chirped.

"It was nothing, its always fun to help new members." he reassured me. Never had I encountered such a lovely person as him.

"Well, go get changed and lets go home." He said after getting his stuff together. I nodded and skipped over to him and walked into the girls lockerroom to change.

Once inside I took off my swimsuit and twisted it to get most of the water out. I took my towel and went to the shower to get all the chlorine from my hair. As the warm water ran over my pale skin I couldnt stop thinking about how fun it had been. Meeting Nagisa-senpai, Gou-senpai and everyone else. Especially Makoto. Oh my god, Makoto! I realised I had been in the shower for twenty minutes, just standing. I hurried out, got dressed and ran out the front on the building.

"Im sorry I too..k…so long…huh?" There he was, waiting for me with a drink in his hand. The sunset lit up behind him so perfectly it was ridiculous. Almost like in a fairytale. His brown hair swayed lightly in the wind, his eyes so kind and his smile so warm.

"Come on. Lets go." He said. I whimpered at the sound of his voice and slowly walked up to him. Why was he so perfect?

He handed me the drink as we walked and both were silent. It was a comfterable silience. Not one of those awkward ones I have had too many times. It was nice.

Finally Makoto said "This is where I go." We stopped at a crossing, leading into a collection of houses. So he lived by the sea, huh? Thats nice.

"See you tomorrow then, Makoto-senpai." I said happily.

I motioned for him to get closer and I planted a soft kiss on his cheek before taking off in a run towards the trainstation.

He reached for his cheek with his hand, rubbing it slightly. A blush slowly but surely crept onto his face.

…**^-^…**

"Why did I do that? Idiot!" I placed my face in my hands, knees propped up against my chest. I sat on my bed, changed into a white tanktop and crimson short. "Stupid, stupid, stupid Suzaku!" I rubbed the bridge of my nose and pressed my eyes shut. "You just met him! And you already kissed his cheek!"

My mom called from downstairs that the dinner was ready so I stood up, walked downstairs and sat down by the table. My dad had come home late so he was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. "How was school today?" He asked, leaning his head backwards to look at me.

"It was okay, I guess. I met the swimteam." I responded.

He nodded to me with a smile and went back to reading his paper. Mom finished cooking and sat everything down on the table.

"So, anything special happening today at school?" My mom asked me curiously. I took a piece of cooked pork and nibbled on it before answering. "Not really."

I sighed slightly, hoping my mom wouldnt notice.

She did.

Of course she did, its my mom. She notices everything.

"Tell me about what happened." She said. I shook my head and took a small carrot and placed it in my mouth.

She grinned at me before creeping up next to me and started to tickle me.

Damn her and her ways of always getting me to tell her stuff!

"I kissed a boys cheek!" I yelled as I laughed.

**Authors note**

**I KNOW! You probably hate for this….Im sorry. But I didnt want to include her moms reaction in this. It too much fun!**

**Also, thank you Kitty Kat Yuki for your review. It means a ton to me to get reviews like that.**

**Well, I'll try to update as fast as possible! Hang in there, it gets better.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After dinner I had gone back to my room, picked up my favorite book and thrown myself onto my bed from the embarresment that was my mother asking me questions like I was in a trial. I tried to make up excuses to get out of the situation but nothing had helped. Finally, I told her the truth.

~ 40 minutes earlier ~

"_I kissed a boys cheek!" I yelled again._

_My mom stopped tickling me and just looked at me with her surprised saucereyes. "You did what!?"_

"_Its nothing! It was on the cheek!"_

_She sat down infront of me in her chair and looked at me, taking a piece of food and shoving it in her mouth before speaking. "Does this boy have a name?" _

_He gazed down onto my hands which were fumbling around in my lap. "Makoto."_

"_How old is he?" She continued._

"_He's a third-year…." My voice quivered as if I was about to cry._

"_You kissed a third-year on the cheek within your first week of school?" _

_I nodded in response and stood up slowly, walked to the stairs as my dad came up behind me and turned me around._

_He gave me a hug._

_A hug?_

_My dad just hugged me. This..this must be the first time in forever he has hugged me. Lately he hasnt been home much bu the never hugs me. Ever._

"_My daugther is becoming a woman!" He yelled and tears started to flow down his cheeks._

"_Um…what?" With a confused face, I pushed my dad away from me as he started to cry loudly._

_My eyes widened as my mother embraced my dad, giving him a reassuring pat on the back._

"_Im…im just gonna go to my room now." I said._

_My mom nodded and laughed slightly to herself before kissing my dad on the cheek. "There, there. No need to overdo it."_

_~ Back to present ~_

I opened my book, took out the bookmark and dropped it onto my nightstand. I had recently bought this book, about this girl who falls in love with a boy thats really sick and is about to die, but, spoilers, he lives.

Sometimes I wondered if my life could be like that, getting to fall in love, have a first kiss, share my life with someone else. I rolled onto my back and started to read.

I sighed loudly, watched the clock. Its past midnight! "I need to go sleep! Crap!"

I picked up the bookmark, placed it on the book again and hid the book under my bed. My parents didnt agree with me on my choice of books.

I rumaged through my wardrobe to find a pair of underwear to put on after taking a shower. All I could find was something very unusual. It wasnt mine.

"What?"

A bright pink laced bra. "What is this? This isnt…oh..." I looked at it for a few minutes before placing it on my bed.

I remembered.

My mom had bought it for me on my 15th birthday, saying I should dress more "girly". I didnt see what was wrong with my normal clothes. I had a few bras , some black ones, some white ones and so on. It was completly normal to not have any "girly" things.

"Oh well, might as well use it. But not tonight, tomorrow." I opened another drawer to find a pair of underwear to match and I found and exact copy of the bra in panties. "Mom, wow. Please dont buy me underwear anymore." I said to myself, scoffing quietly.

I went to the bathroom, got into the shower and cleaned myself off before returning to my room. I shivered at the thought of wearing the panties and picked them up carefully before pulling them on.

They were surprisingly comfterable. Felt nice, even. The silky fabric felt smooth against my skin I thought, before shaking my head. "Suzaku, calm down." I opened the wardrobe once again to find a shirt to sleep in.

Furthest in I found my brothers old shirt. It was a big one and still smelled of him. "I miss you, big brother.." A small tear fell down my cheek.

…**^-^…**

The next day I got to school 20 minutes early to wait for Gou-senpai to arrive. I needed to get the club applicationform from her to join the swimmingteam.

She arrived a few minutes later and waved tom e as she saw me at the entrance. "Good morning Suzaku-chan!"

I waved back to her with a smile on my face. "Good morning, Gou-senpai."

She insisted that I called her Kou, as it was the correct way to pronounce her name. I laughed at her persistance. "Sorry senpai." I said with an unserious seriousface. She giggled at me and both bursted out laughing, people watching us from all directions.

She was so fun to be around. "Senpai, I need an applicationform to join. Do you have any?" I asked as we entered the school and changed into our indoorsshoes.

"Not with me, but we can go to the facultyoffice and get one from our advisor."

I nodded.

The bell chimed and we said our goodbyes to eachother and went to our own classrooms. First period was math. I was never any good at math, but I managed to not fail.

Class ended and we got a 10 minute break until next period. I sat with my friends in my class talking and laughing about exactly nothing.

Next period was history. Now this I was good at. History had always interested me in a way that I could never describe to anyone.

The day went by quickly and I had begun to pack my things as Kou came into my classroom. She sneaked up to me and smashed a piece of paper onto my desk.

"Here you go. I got it for you." She chirped and smiled.

I smiled back with a thank you, sitting down again and filling out the form.

"There, done." I handed her the paper, standing up again and grabbing my bag.

Kou launched at me, throwing her arms around my neck, bringing me into a tight hug. I squeesed her back and after a few moments, we let go of eachother. My entire class had left already, leaving me alone with Kou in the room.

"Sooo….does that mean im an official member now?" I asked Kou curiously

"Yes. You're now our first girl and the 6th official member." She squeled lightly and gave me another quick hug.

…**^-^…**

We walked out of the school and everyone was waiting for us by the gates out from the schoolarea. "Whats everyone doing here?" I looked at Kou with confused eyes. He took my hand and ran the rest of the way over to them, saying "Haruka-senpai needed a new pair of swimtrunks so we're going shopping. I figured, since you're a girl, you I and I can go shopping together!"

My mouth droppe dopen and I started at the swimteam. "New swimtrunks? Is everyone getting them?"

They all nodded to me and Nagisa took my other hand in his and started to pull me out of the area. "Come on, come on! Lets go!"

…**^-^…**

We got to the shoppingmall and the boys walked into a swimstore, while Kou dragged me into a clothingstore. I may not be much for shopping, but I had to admit that there was some really cute clothes there.

"Come on, Suzaku-chan. This way!" Kou called me over to her. "What about this?" She held up a white strapless sundress with a big blöack bow right on the chest. "Isnt this cute?" She asked.

As I always do, I nodded in reponse to her. The redhead skipped over to the changingrooms to try it on.

She came out, twirled a bit and smiled. "What do you think? Does it suit me?"

"You look really cute, Kou-senpai." I answered her with a smile.

She giggled at me and went back inside to change back. "We should get something for you too, you know. I think Makoto would like it."

My eyes went side, my mouth dry and I started to cough abit, startled by her comment. "What? Why would Makoto like it? Why Makoto?" I blinked a few times as she came out of the booth with the sundress neatly folded in her arms.

"I've seen the way you are around him. You like him." She giggled again. "I can see why, his triceps are amazing." The readhead looked like she was in heaven, as she thought about his triceps.

Wait….triceps? Did she just say triceps? Note to self: Kou is weird with muscles.

"Well, I do need some more clothes, since its summer soon."

We looked around the store for a while more. I tried on some things that Kou picked out for me, which was mostly dresses and skirts. I didnt really like skirts that much, I was more of a pants-person.

About 20 minutes later we sat down outside the store with our bags. I had gotten a pair jeansshort and a few pair of leggings and thighhigh socks. I had bought a shirt aswell sinc I already had so many.

The shirt I bought was a militarygreen shirt that ended just below my stomach. It went perfectly with the shorts I had bought and the black socks.

The boys came out a few minutes later and sat down next to us. "Should we get something to eat?" I asked the group.

"Lets get some okonomiyaki!" Nagisa suggested. The others agreed and we made our way to the restaurant. We got our seats and in order it was Nagisa, Rei and Haruka on one side and Makoto, me and Kou on the other side.

We ordered our food and talked for a while until I food came. Then the food did everything. I had ordered a ham and bacon and oh my god was it good. "I could live off of this stuff." I said with a voice that sounded like I was in heaven.

"This is really good, yes." Rei agreed.

We finished up our food and drinks about an hour later, not caring what time it was as it was Saturday the next day.

"I better get home soon. Mom probably wonders where I am." I said after a while.

"I'll follow you." Makoto said.

My god, Makoto. I hadnt spoken to him since yesterday…after I kissed his cheek…

My cheeks flamed into a bright crimson and I shoved my hands to my face. "No, its okay. Im fine on my own."

I took my bag, went to the cashier and payed for my food quickly so that he couldnt follow me. Little did I know, hed id just that. He had taken his own bag, payed and ran after me. "It feels like you've been ignoring me the entire day, Suzaku-san." He said as he came up to me.

I shook my head furiously with my hands still on my face. "No, no no no. I havent." I responed quickly.

"At least let me walk you home. Its dangerous to go alone at this time of night."

"What about Haru-senpai? Dont you walk him home all the time?" I asked, removing my hands to my face, placing them in my jacketpockets instead, looking up at him.

He smiled again and me, who had just stopped blushing, blushed once more into a light pink this time.

"Well, yes. Bu the can take care of himself." He answered me.

…**^-^…**

As we got out of the mall, it had started raining, noone had brought an umbrella so I had to walk to the trainstation wihtout one. I had insisted that Makoto stayed with the others so he didnt havet o go back alone and get unnecessarily wet.

My shoulderlength light blue hair, which I had in pigtails, was completly drenched as I got home. It wasnt as late as I had thought but my parents had gone to bed as they were going on a trip for two weeks the day after.

I went to the laundryroom to throw my clothes in the dryer. Thank god we had one of those. I started it, went to my room and dumped the content of my bag on my bed.

Okay, I hadnt been completly honest before. I didnt only buy clothes. Me and Kou…had gone into an underwearstore too..and we got some new underwear.

I had gotten this lightblue, cute bra with small white flowers on it. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. It looked quite good on me actually. I had gotten a matching pair of panties also, but I would save it for a special occasion. "Maybe I should invite the others for a party tomorrow. I could show them how to play guitar."

**Authors Note: There we go, chapter 3. Abit longer than the other, which I like. Alittle over 2000 words! Holy crap…**

**I would just like to thank everyone who takes the time to read this story, I really love you! Let me give you a hug!**

**I hope you liked this chapter. It wasnt as much Makoto as the other 2 where but this is just the beginning. I have plans for everything! Trust me. Would you kindly?**

**Please review if you liked it, any kind of review is appriciated, good or bad!**


	4. Apology to my readers

Okay..so I have a mjor case of writers block at the moment and cant think at all for the stories. And it doesnt help that I am way too tired to do anything when I get home from work. All I do is run around and fix stuff, clean stuff and stuff like that. Im sorry that no chapter has been posted yet but I will try to write some this weekend

Also, thank you all who favorited and followed this story. You have no idea how good it feels to have someone read AND like it. Its huge for me.

And to the Guest who reviewed, I will continue the story and im glad you like it. :D

My heart kinda exloded when I saw that people favorited and followed my story.

Once again

Thank you!

Sincerely

pbakiba


End file.
